muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kissing Muppets
__TOC__ Muppets & Humans MT-206-PaulaAbdulKissesBunsen,Beaker,Bobo&Clifford.jpg|Paula Abdul & Bunsen, Beaker, Bobo and Clifford (Muppets Tonight - Episode 206) PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-20.jpg|Kirstie Alley & Kermit ([[Muppet viral videos#kermitpirates|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]]) JulieOnSesameStreet-JulieBigBirdKiss.jpg|Julie Andrews & Big Bird (Julie on Sesame Street) JulieOnSesameStreet-JulieCookieKiss.jpg|Julie Andrews & Cookie Monster (Julie on Sesame Street) TMS-109-PiggyCharlesAznavourKiss-(FrankOzHead-Goof).jpg|Charles Aznavour & Miss Piggy (The Muppet Show - Episode 109) Baez_oscar.JPG|Joan Baez & Oscar the Grouch Kissing_Roseanne_Barr.jpg|Roseanne Barr & Kermit Harrybelafonte.jpg|Harry Belafonte & Miss Piggy (The Muppet Show - Episode 314) Blackner_kiss.jpg|Danny Blackner & Miss Piggy (Muppet Treasure Island) WWE-Raw-Kiss-Kermit-KellyKelly-(2011-10-31).png|Barbara Jean Blank (aka Kely Kelly) & Kermit the Frog (WWE Raw SuperShow) Kiss-susanbrookes.jpg|Susan Brookes & Miss Piggy (This Morning) Bushyelmo.jpg|Jenna, Barbara Bush & Elmo Kermit_and_Joey.JPG|Joey Calvan & Kermit the Frog (Sesame Street) Abbyjoan.jpg|Joan Ganz Cooney & Abby Cadabby Motown5.jpg|Katie Couric & Elmo Courickiss.jpg|Katie Couric & Elmo PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-18.jpg|Penelope Cruz & Kermit ([[Muppet viral videos#kermitpirates|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]]) Curry_kiss.jpg|Tim Curry & Miss Piggy (Muppet Treasure Island) Kiss-elmo-warwickdavis.jpg|Warwick Davis & Elmo rickygervais.com Dawson.JPG|Richard Dawson & a horse (Sesame Street) DawsonKiss.jpg|Richard Dawson & The Hungry Family (Sesame Street) Denirokiss.JPG|Robert De Niro & Miss Piggy (Tribeca Film Festival premiere of The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) AChristmasTogether-PiggyKissesJohnDenver.jpg|John Denver & Miss Piggy (John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together) Kermit kissing Susan Egan.JPG|Susan Egan & Kermit the Frog (The 2000 American Academy of Dramatic Arts opening party) Electra.JPG|Carmen Electra & Red Fraggle (2009 Fraggle Rock Holiday Toy Drive Benefit) Fanningelmokiss.JPG|Dakota Fanning & Elmo Lady gaga kermit.jpg|Lady Gaga & Kermit the Frog (The 2009 MTV Video Music Awards preshow) Elmo_kiss_whoopi.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg & Elmo (backstage on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon) Whoopieaziboelmo.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg, Azibo & Elmo (2007 Panwapa launch) SelenaGomezKissKermit.jpg|Selena Gomez & Kermit the Frog (Association of Zoos & Aquariums PSA) Kiss-KathyGriffin.jpg|Kathy Griffin & Animal (Muppets from Space) GroverKidKissJalanSesama.jpg|Grover & a kid (Jalan Sesama) PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-16.jpg|Teri Hatcher & Kermit ([[Muppet viral videos#kermitpirates|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]]) LenaGroverKiss.jpg|Lena Horne & Grover (Sesame Street - Episode 0536) PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-15.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens & Kermit ([[Muppet viral videos#kermitpirates|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]]) John Inman (3).png|John Inman & Kermit the Frog (Des O'Connor Entertains) TMS-214-PiggyEltonJohnKiss.jpg|Elton John & Miss Piggy (The Muppet Show - Episode 214) Juanes.jpg|Juanes & Zoe HerryKimLove.jpg|Kimberly & Herry Monster (Sesame Street - Episode 1050 TMS-301-PiggyKrisKristoffersonKiss.jpg|Kris Kristofferson & Miss Piggy (The Muppet Show - Episode 301) Today-MissPiggyKissedByMattLauer-(1997-10-17).jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy (Today - October 17, 1997) Today-MissPiggyKissedByMattLauer-(1998-01-01).jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy (Today - January 1, 1998) Kiss-lindalavin-piggy.jpg|Linda Lavin & Miss Piggy (episode 406) Piggylauer2007a.jpg|Matt Lauer & Miss Piggy (Today - January 5, 2007) Sesamstrasse-Folge1566-Samson&Lilo-PieKiss.jpg|Lilo & Samson (Sesamstrasse - Folge 1566) Demibeaker.jpg|Demi Lovato & Beaker (Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez) 2head.A3.jpg|Luis & Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street - Episode 3126) MT-211-AndieMacDowellKermitKiss.jpg|Andie MacDowell & Kermit (Muppets Tonight - Episode 211) PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-19.jpg|Ian McShane & Kermit ([[Muppet viral videos#kermitpirates|World Premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides]]) Princessmelora.jpg|Princess Melora & Robin (The Frog Prince) Maria Menounos and Kermit The Frog.JPG|Maria Menounos, Miss Piggy & Kermit the Frog (The 2004 Emmy Awards'' preshow) Kylieker.jpg|Kylie Minogue & Kermit the Frog (An Audience with Kylie Minogue) JayePSmooch.jpg|Jaye P. Morgan & Dr. Teeth (The Muppet Show'' - Episode 218) Kissing-Beaker-PetraNemcova.jpg|Petra Němcová & Beaker (A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa) O'Neill_Kiss.jpg|Ed O'Neill & Elmo (The 2010 Peabody Awards) Sharonoz.jpg|Sharon Osbourne and Fozzie Bear Kiss-marieosmond.jpg|Marie Osmond & Bear (Donny & Marie) Kiss-parkinson.jpg|Michael Parkinson & Miss Piggy (Parkinson) Kissing-Gonzo-MadisonPettis.jpg|Madison Pettis & Gonzo (A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa) RegisPiggyKiss.jpg|Regis Philbin & Miss Piggy (Live with Regis and Kelly) WWE-Raw-Kiss-Piggy-Hornswoggle-(2011-10-31).png|Dylan Postl (aka Hornswoggle) & Miss Piggy (WWE Raw SuperShow) Juliet kisses Kermit.jpg|Juliet Prowse & Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show - Episode 101) Traver Rains and Richie Rich and piggy.JPG|Heatherette founders Traver Rains, Richie Rich & Miss Piggy (The 2005 New York Fashion Week) Danrather.jpg|Dan Rather & Kami Hamiltonpiggyritter.jpg|John Ritter & Miss Piggy (The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show) Kermit_linda_kiss.jpg|Linda Ronstadt & Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show - Episode 523) 523-22.jpg|Linda Ronstadt & Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show - Episode 523) Diane_Sawyer_kiss.jpg|Diane Sawyer & Elmo Kiss-LeviElmo.jpg|Liev Schreiber & Elmo (Sesame Street - episode 4264) Joel_Kill.jpg|Joel Schumacher & Elmo TF1-MuppetsTV-1.02-ElieSemoun-KermitKiss.jpg|Elie Semoun & Kermit the Frog (Muppets TV - Episode 2) Aliciasilverstone-genesisawards.jpg|Alicia Silverstone & Kermit (The 2003 Genesis Awards) Quentin_Tarantinokiss.jpg|Quentin Tarantino & Miss Piggy (The Muppets' Wizard of Oz bonus material) Tutu_kiss.jpg|Desmond Tutu & Kami Viera-kiss-Linny.jpg|Meredith Vieira & Linny Muppet The Muppets Take Over Today, November 13, 2008 Monique.jpg|Monique van Vooren & Junior Gorg (Life magazine) Fozzie_nancy_kiss.jpg|Nancy Walker & Fozzie Bear Babswalter.JPG|Barbara Walters & Elmo Betty_White_the_Red_Hot_Momma.JPG|Betty White & Elmo (Today - May 3, 2010) Williams_kiss.jpg|Vanessa Williams & Elmo Elmo_WendyWilliamsKiss.jpg|Wendy Williams & Elmo (The Wendy Williams Show) Oprah_elmo_400.jpg|Oprah Winfrey & Elmo Mos oprah kiss.jpg|Oprah Winfrey & Moshe Winkler Kiss.jpg|Henry Winkler, Michael Levitt & Miss Piggy (Hollywood Squares) Muppets & Muppets 4173l.jpg|Abby Cadabby & Oscar (Sesame Street - Episode 4173) 4157d.jpg|Abby Cadabby & Elmo (Sesame Street - Episode 4157) Kiss-appleby-statwal.jpg|Mrs. Appleby & Statler and Waldorf (episode 406) SesameStreet-NatashaKissesOscarAsTheCountCounts.jpg|Baby Natasha & Oscar (Sesame Street - Episode 3674) BooberWembleyKiss.jpg|Boober & Wembley (Fraggle Rock "Scared Silly") CookieCowKiss.jpg|Cookie Monster & a cow (Sesame Street - Episode 3848) Kissing-cookie-prairie.jpg|Cookie Monster & Prairie Dawn The Letter of the Day: C TMGTTM-ActNaturally-Kiss.jpg|Floyd & Janice (The Muppets Go to the Movies) 302_kermit_kisses_annie_sue.jpg|Kermit the Frog & Annie Sue (The Muppet Show - Episode 302) 1967_ibm_film11.jpg|Kermit the Frog & Beautiful Day Monster (IBM Meeting Film) KermtiCookieSmooch.jpg|Kermit the Frog & Cookie Monster (Sesame Street - Episode 0006) 2781j.jpg|Oscar & Telly (Sesame Street - Episode 2781) GroverRositaKiss.jpg|Rosita & Grover (Sesame Street - Episode 3688) ChildrensSongsAndStories-Scooter&ChefKiss05.jpg|The Swedish Chef & Scooter (Children's Songs and Stories) Kermit & Piggy MuppetShow-BehindTheScenesKiss.jpg|''The Muppet Show, behind the scenes) GMC-PrisonKiss.jpg|The Great Muppet Caper'' TMTM-WeddingKiss.jpg|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' TribecaKiss-(2005).jpg|''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' premiere Kiss-kermpig-vmx.jpg|''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' Category:Character Lists Category:Valentine's Day